lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Rumbum (dimsdale)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+13 vs AC; 1d12+7 (+9 Battlerager Vigor), High Crit and Brutal 2}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+12 vs. AC; 1d6+6 damage, Heavy thrown, range 5/10}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Invigorating, Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+13 vs AC, (HIT) 1d12+7 (+9 Battlerager Vigor)}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Primal, Weapon |Power Description=+15 vs AC; (HIT) 1d12+12 (+14 Battlerager Vigor), and CA is granted to target until the begining of RumBum's next turn}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Invigorating, Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+13 vs AC, (HIT) 1d12+7 (+9 Battlerager Vigor). Effect: make a secondary attack, against one creature other than the primary target; +13 vs. AC, hit deals 1d12+7 (+9 Battlerager Vigor) damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Daily |Keywords=Invigorating, Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+13 vs AC, (HIT) 2d12+12 (+14 Battlerager Vigor)and target is slowed (save ends). If target is already slowed, it is instead immobilized (save ends). (Miss) Half damage and target is not slowed or immobilized.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Invigorating, Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+13 vs Fort, 2d12+7 (+9 Battlerager Vigor) and push target one square, then stepping into the square the target was originally located Effect: make a secondary attack, against the primary target; +13 vs. Fort, hit knocks the target prone. (Special) When charging, this power can be used instead of a basic melee attack.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Daily |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+13 vs AC, (HIT) 2d12+7 (+9 Battlerager Vigor). Effect: Until the end of the encounter, once per round when an ally hits the target with a melee attack, Rumbum gets to make a basic melee attack with CA against the target as a free action. +15 vs AC: (HIT) 1d12+12 (+14 Battlerager Vigor) damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Invigorating, Martial, Weapon |Power Description +13 vs AC, (HIT) 2d12+12 (+14 Battlerager Vigor) and if the target is bloodied, the target is dazed until the end of Rumbum's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+13 vs AC, (HIT) 1d12+7 (+9 Battlerager Vigor) and Rumbum can spend a healing surge.}} |Alignment=Good |Strength=20 (+5) |Constitution=20 (+5) |Dexterity=10 (+0) |Intelligence=8 (-1) |Wisdom=10 (+0) |Charisma=10 (+0) |Trained Skills=Athletics +11, Endurance +15, Intimidate +8 |Feats=Weapon proficiency-Execution Axe, Potent Challenge, Savage Axe, Improved Vigor |Equipment= Boots of Rapid Motion, +2 Dwarven Finemail, Amulet of Physical Resolve +2, Blooddrinker Execution Axe +2, Phylactery of of Action, Distance Throwing Axe +1, adventurer's kit, 4xHealing Potion, gp}} Character Information Background Rumbum was plucked away at childbirth to be part of a special elite force of orc warriors. From an early age orc had been trained in the art of fighting, which he excelled at. He first true test of might and bravery took place when fought and killed a bear with nothing more than a large club. More tests and challenges followed, each of which he was victorious. With with victory came spoils...a new axe here, a set of fine armor there. Finally, it was time for his last test to become one of the warrior brotherhood, a highly respected and feared band of orc warriors. His task was to lead a group of warriors to make a raid on a human village. Rumbum knew this village. It contained a group of harmless ones whom possed no threat to anyone. Rumbum looked at the commander chief, dropped his blade at the feet of the chief and said. "No. I don't fight those who can't fight back." To Rumbum, that was something that he swore he'd never do. "Warriors deserve warriors sir!" he stated in a stern voice. For sticking up for what he believed in, he was sentenced to death for disobeying an order. His reputation went from greatness to nothing. As his execution date drew near, some of his orc warrior friends who he trained with all of his life, helped him escape. A year has gone by and his wandered from town to town looking for work and adventure. Although he misses his homeland and he knows that he can't go back, he doesn't regret his decision and likes living on his own. The love of adventure and the challenges he faces is what he truely loves. And that's what brings him to the Shard. This is the place where all of the nervous townfolk to go for that type of stuff. Appearance Age: 18 Gender: Mae Height: 6'3" Weight: 250 lbs Personality Alignment: Unaligned Brash. Wears his emotions on his sleave. Get's made easily. Thinks that all conflicts should be settled physically. Does have a sense of humor and not affraid to show it, even if comrades don't think it is funny. Hooks * Rumbum hopes to meet up with some of his warrior friends that helped him escape. * Rumbum wont hesitate to attack those who prey on less worthy foes or the innocent. Kicker Other Sections Adventuring Career *1. Companions Past and Present A list of fellow adventurers that Rumbum has had the pleasure of being companion to (and the players of each), and the adventure(s) which they undertook together. (To be continued) Equipment Coins: 425 gps Encumbrance: 82lbs Normal Load: 200lbs Heavy Load: 400lbs Maximum Drag Load: 1000lbs Math The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes See the Attributes template for assistance. Attacks See the Attack template for assistance. Defenses See the Defenses template for assistance. Senses and Reactions See the Senses template for assistance. Senses: Low Light Vision Health See the Health template for assistance. Surges per day: 14 (9 class, +5 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (base 6 -1 armor) Racial Features Orc * +2 Str, +2 Con * Languages: Common and Giant * Size: Medium * Visson: Low Light * Speed: 6 (5 with chain armor) * Warrior's Surge * Extended Charge Class Features Fighter (PH) * Combat challenge: can mark targets hit or missed with fighter attack powers. * Armor proficiency: Proficient with cloth, leather, hide, chain, scale, and shields (light and heavy). * Weapon proficiency: Proficient with simple melee, simple ranged, military melee, military ranged. Feats * 1st: Weapon proficiency-Execution Axe * 2nd: Potent Challenge * 4th: Savage Axe * 6th: Improved Vigor Background Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Giant See the Skills template for assistance. Powers * At-will 1: Crushing Surge * At-will 1: Brash Strike * Encounter 1: Hack and Hew * Daily 1: Knee Breaker * Utility 2: Grit and Spittle * Encounter 3: Bull Charge * Daily 5: Pinning Smash * Utility 6: Walk it Off * Encounter 7: Bloody the Field * Encounter racial: Warrior's Surge * Daily (item): Dwarven Finemail +2 * Daily (item): Boots of Rapid Motion * Encounter (item): Boots of Rapid Motion * Encounter (item): Phylactery of Action See the Power to Hit Summary and the Power to Hit templates for assistance. |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power06= }} Tracking Money +100 gp base gold +360 gp (Lvl 1 gold parcel) +1040 gp (levels 1-6) -15 gp Adventure's Kit -200 gp 4 x healing potion -360 gp distance throwing axe +1 -------- 425 gp Treasure Keep track of parcels gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. * Level 1: Gold Parcel (1) ** 360 gps * Level 2: Parcel lvl+1 (3) ** Phylactery of of Action * Level 3: Parcel lvl+2 (5) ** Boots of Rapid Motion * Level 4: Parcel lvl+3 (7) ** Amulet of Physical Resolve +2 * Level 5: Parcel lvl+4 (9) ** Blooddrinker Execution Axe +2 * Level 6: Parcel lvl+1 (7) ** Dwarven Finemail Armor +2 XP Keep track of XP gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. * 10000 XP (Initial creation at level 7 to replace retired character) Total XP: 10000 Changes List changed here * 2010/07/20: Created Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 7 (initial creation to replace Retired character) Approval 1 Approval 2 Status